The End
by jt112
Summary: Prophecies, necklaces, death, evil, darkness and more all are in the daily life of Hermione Granger. But what if it isn't only her? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey, I'M STARTING A NEW FIC! I know I know, I haven't finished my other ones. But this is so good. The idea just popped in my head and I guess I was high when I started to type it up on my computer. Hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling wrote it, I'm just borrowing it.  
  
*~*  
  
The End  
  
1 By Jt112  
  
'I can't believe that they aren't here' Harry thought as he sat waiting for his two best friends to arrive. Today was September 1st. Harry's favorite day. This was the day that he would go back to Hogwarts. But it seemed different without Ron and Hermione. It seemed quieter, more peaceful. But still, Harry sat in the compartment hoping for his saviors to arrive. Suddenly, Harry heard a shuffle and then someone give a small cry of pain.  
  
"OW! You stepped on my foot, you idiot," a female voice whispered.  
  
"Well, if you weren't so slow, I wouldn't have stepped on you feet" another voice replied.  
  
"Why you." the other said.  
  
Harry recognized these voices immediately. They were his best friends Ron and Hermione. And they were fighting just like always. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other very much; they just had different views and voiced them loudly, very loudly. So Harry rose from his seat and walked towards the door of the compartment. He then saw Hermione with a death glare and Ron with one too.  
  
"Good to see you too guys," Harry declared. Hermione and Ron then realized that Harry was next them. A smile came over Hermione and she whispered his name.  
  
"Hey man, how was the summer at the Dursley's. Was it as awful as I think?" Ron said.  
  
"It was worse, but let's forget about that." He replied looking at Ron and Hermione. He noticed that Ron grew a little over the summer. And he seemed to have more freckles than before (if that was possible). "I am on my way to Hogwarts and I have to worry about school now," he finished.  
  
They entered the compartment together and then sat down. Hermione had two rather large books beside her. The books looked like dictionaries, probably 800 pages. But for Hermione, they were only 'light reading'. His gaze left the books and went towards its owner. Hermione was reading and she looked like she was concentrating, like she was in a totally different world. A piece of hair fell beside her cheek. He noticed that Hermione's hair was different it was still bushy but its color was different. I wasn't dark brown, but auburn. Maybe it was a little redder than usual. All the same, it made her look beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes matched perfectly. Hermione brought her gazed up from the book. She noticed that Harry was eyeing her and a blush crept over her cheek. But then she looked down and continued to read her book.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sat in her favorite comfy chair in the library. She spent most of her time there. She found that its quietness was so comfortable. It was serene a peaceful in the library. But that wasn't the only reason she loved it there. She loved the books. The books are what drove her there. Every book had its own world. A world where you can forget your cares and worries and enter someone else's and feel their imagination around you. That is why she loved the Library. Because of the books.  
  
She had just finished one quite large book. Hermione sat up and walked around the library. She was seeking a new one. She loved to read, and she couldn't get enough of books. As she walked towards the fiction section, she saw a small shadow pass threw into another section. Curiosity filled her head and she followed it. Hermione was lead into a maze of stacks of books. She didn't know where she was. All she did was follow the shadow. But as she turned a last corner, he couldn't find the shadow at all. As she searched the place for it, she could not locate it. But her eyes fell upon a small old book. The cover was leather and seemed old and filled with wisdom. This book intrigued Hermione. She knelt down and picked up the book. The book had no title so Hermione could not identify it. The leather was old but soft under her fingers. It seemed like the book opened by it self and turned to a random page. It was like some wind blew the pages by itself. The page stopped turning. The letters were old and written very beautifully but some of it was illegible. Hermione assumed that this book was written very long ago and it came to Hogwarts by chance. Her eyes started to read the page. Most of the writing, Hermione cold not make out. But she could make out one passage of the text. Slowly she read:  
  
Raven and Red upon their heads, one girl is Mistaken while the other is the End.  
  
When the End arises, Lightning will appear. Together, they will make darkness and evil disappear.  
  
Necklace of silver, jewel of light, in the Ender's Hand will end the night.  
  
The beautiful language of the text took Hermione aback, but she immediately recognized this as a prophecy. She had dislike for Divination, prophecies, crystal balls and all the other junk. 'It's all a bunch of rubbish. There is no such thing as an Inner Eye' she thought. She closed the book and put it back on the floor where she found it. She quickly got up and started to walk back towards her comfy and soft chair. But something made Hermione look back towards the book. But she could find it. It disappeared.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, did ya like it. I know, I need to make then longer but I have so much to do. Between eating, breathing and watching TV, I'm a very busy woman. LOL.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
*~ JT112 ~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm back. Here is the second chapter. And its LONGER. YA! Enjoy! And please visit my site www.hh4eva.cjb.net  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling wrote it, I'm just borrowing it.  
  
*~*  
  
1 The End  
  
By Jt112  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
"So how was Divination with Professor Fake?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry both laughed then Ron answered, "Neville broke two teapots already. Can you imagine that? And she predicted that Harry would die again. She said something about the powers of darkness and the end of the world or something. But you know her, its never true. I wish I had the guts to leave the class just like you did!  
  
"Well, I just couldn't stand all that rubbish. She thinks that everyone has a fate, that your life is predetermined before it happened. That is nonsense and I don't believe it. I couldn't stand all of those crystal balls, prophecies and lunar calendar anymore." She replied.  
  
It was Christmas and the holidays were coming up. But before the vacation, there was a last minute Hogsmeade trip. The trio was on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Classes were over for the day and everyone was relaxing in the Common rooms or in the Great Hall. Once they reached the Common Room, Harry and Ron immediately started to play a game of wizard chess, while Hermione sat by the fire, reading a book. Harry glanced back at the now sleeping figure of Hermione. 'She looked so peaceful, so serene.'  
  
"Harry! Hello, is anyone home?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of him.  
  
He immediately snapped out of his trance and with a little "Sorry" he then continued to play.  
  
"Are you ok? I saw you looking at her on the train and now this. Is something going on?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"There is nothing going on. Ron this is Hermione we are talking about. Plus I like Cho." He answered a little too fast. 'There is nothing going on between us. We are just friends. Plus I like Cho Chang. Don't I?'  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry," Ron said. A yawn came over him and then said "I'm going to bed. We had a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I want to get there early not like last time. Goodnight, Harry and Hermione" With that, he disappeared towards the staircase and made his way to bed.  
  
Harry turned towards Hermione. She was sleeping. She seemed so calm and serene. He didn't want to wake her up so he slowly crept towards her. He took a blanket that was left on the couch and placed it gently over the sleeping figure. He stood there, looking at her, marveling at her beauty. Then it hit him 'Am I falling for my best friend? What am I doing? It has to be the hormones and nothing else. She's just good-looking and nothing more. Or is there more?' He ran towards the boys' staircase and then disappeared out of sight.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry woke up that morning by the sound of Ron snoring. He turned to this nightstand and put on his glasses. He then turned towards the clock on his table.  
  
"OH NO! Its 8:50. We have to be downstairs in 10 minutes." He yelled at his roomated who was still sleeping. Ron turned in his sleep and said  
  
"No, mommy. I don't want to go to school today. The other children make fun of me."  
  
"Ron, Shut Up and Get Up. We are going to Hogsmeade today!" Harry said while getting up and putting his clothes on. Ron finally got out of bed and was now getting dressed.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed their cloaks and then ram tpwards the Common Room where they found a very angry Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe that you guys are late. And I can't belive that you let me sleep on the couch last night. I could have been late but I woke up an hour early. Where were you guys?" she said very fast and in a harsh tone.  
  
"Sorry, Ron slept in" Harry replied giving Ron a glare.  
  
"Well, come one we are going to be late!" she replied and then grabbed both ttheir hands and ran towards the Great Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron to have a Butterbeer. They just came from Zonko's Joke store and they wanted to get something to drink. Hermione was staring at the lovely winter scenery, Ron was stuffing as many Chocolate Frogs as he could in his mouth and Harry was just thinking. But Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glitter. He turned towards the window where the object was. It was beautiful. It was a silver necklace with a delicate diamond hanging off the chain. So simple, so beautiful. He jus stared at it. The simple necklace reminded him of something or someone. Ron and Hermione stopped, realizing that their friend was staring at something in the window of a small shop.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione piped up. Harry took his eyes away from the necklace and towards his friends.  
  
"Oh! Its nothing, I'll meet you guys in the Leaky Cauldron. I just want to see something. OK?" Harry said quickly while pointing towards the pub.  
  
"Whatever" Ron replied and, together, Ron and Hermione made their way to the pub.  
  
Harry opened the door to the small shop. He entered the shop quietly and slowly. The shop was small with bookshelves filled with strange books, a case full of pretty and exotic jewelry and a homely atmosphere. No one appeared to be at the desk, so Harry yelled "Hello". But nothing came. So he shouted a second time. "Hello!" Then her heard a thud and a tall man entered the room. He was dressed in shabby robes. Almost like the one Professor Lupin had. He walked towards the desk and said in a kind voice  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Um, I would like to see the necklace in the window. Is it for sale?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! I see you have good taste. Yes the necklace is for sale. Just a moment." He replied. He waslekd towards the disply case in the window and took the necklace.  
  
"This is a very rare and beautiful necklace" the man started. "It is called La Lumiere. I am pretty sure its French or some other European language. I, unfortunetly, don't know what the name means. But I bet it means something pretty." He chuckled.  
  
"How much is it?" Harry asked. 'Maybe Cho will like it.'  
  
"Oh! Do you want to give it to one of your ladyfriends? When I first got this necklace, the guy said that there was some legend revolving around the necklace but I can't remember it. I'll sell it to you for whatever you got." He said with a smile.  
  
"Sure!" Harry exclaimed while laying all his money on the table.  
  
"Hope your girlfriend likes the necklace!" he said.  
  
Harry walked out of the store, took a deep breath and then made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron thinking about what possessed him to by the necklace.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hope that u like it. I'm starting the next chapter soon. I am fluent in French so I thought that I would just add some. E-mail me if you have any suggestions! And visit my site www.hh4eva.cjb.net  
  
~*Jt112*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Here is my third chapter. I hope you like it. Let me just tell you that I am the biggest supporter of HH. So of course this will be HH but I just wanted to show you Harry's thoughts. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story  
  
Thanks so much  
  
Ryoko  
  
LoneWolf  
  
Circe  
  
Hermione-26  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Damn!  
  
*~*  
  
The End  
  
1 By: JT112  
  
'What is going on? Do I like Cho or Hermione? Cho is pretty, good at Quidditch and she seems nice. I don't know her. But I know Hermione. I know that she is a great friend, a wonderful smart, caring beautiful and loving person. She helpful and the smartest person I know. But she is my best friend. I would betray our friendship if I thought of her like that. I don't even know if she thinks of me like that anyways. Who do I have feelings for, Cho or Hermione?'  
  
Harry was lying in his four-poster bed, thinking. Lately that was what he did most. Thinking. Thinking about Voldermort and the pressure of the entire world on his shoulders, or any other thing that a normal sixteen- year-old would think about. It was around midnight and Harry couldn't sleep, either because of Ron snoring or because he had a lot on his mind. He tossed and turned in the night, wondering about the two women that could leave his head. His eyes then came upon a small glitter on his nightstand. It was the necklace. Who would he give it to, his best friend turned beautiful or his long-time crush? 'The necklace is special so I would have to give it to someone special. But who?' Finally sleep crept over him like a blanket and he slipped slowly in dreamless slumber.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry woke up the following morning to find that Ron was already awake and getting dressed.  
  
"What are you doing up this early, don't you need your regular 12 hours of sleep?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Funny, but I want to be first in line for breakfast today. I hear that the House-Elves are cooking something great!" Ron said as he ran out the door.  
  
Harry then decided to get dressed and go and find Hermione. To his surprise, he found her in the Common Room, studying. Harry let out a laugh and then said  
  
"It is Christmas and Hermione Granger can't stop studying. You know too much studying can be bad for your health, you know." He said. Hermione turned around, her hair shwishing in the air. She gave him a look and then said "Funny, but I have to study. I'm going to have fun later tonight."  
  
"Why don't you start having fun now" he replied and then put and arm around her waist. He started to tickle her knowing that that was her weakness. Laugher came from her mouth and she stared to yelled  
  
"No, Harry. Stop it." She yelled between each giggle. "This means War" and she stood up and stated to tickle him. But he fell back and he landed on the floor with Hermione on top of him. They continued to tickle each other until  
  
"OK, OK, I give up" Harry finally uttered.  
  
'I knew I would win" she replied.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was on top of him. Her head told her get off him but the rest of her body told her to stay. She couldn't move. And neither could Harry. They both stood there. Hermione lifted her eyes to his. They were like pools of emeralds like a deep abyss of warm and soft green. They were beautiful. His eyes were so deep and warm that Hermione lost herself in them. She could not bring herself to look elsewhere.  
  
Hermione was on top of him. Harry never wanted this moment to end. He loved the feeling of warmth whenever he touched her. She gave him an electrifying feeling that took over his body. He didn't want this feeling to end. Harry lifted up his face to meet hers. She was staring longingly into his eyes. Her eyes were so warm. They were a deep chocolate brown. He felt comfort and love some from those eyes. He didn't know what came over him. He was staring into her eyes and then he found himself leaning closer and closer. He could feel her tremble on top of him. The gap between them was closing fast until they heard someone say "Hey guys, breakfast was ama.."  
  
Harry and Hermione were ripped from their moment of bliss and were thrown back into the harsh reality. They both go up and they both were lost of words.  
  
"Was I interrupting something?" Ron said with a little hurt in his voice, which he tried to cover up. He had a fake smile and tried to look sneaky.  
  
"No, why would you be. Um.I have to go." Hermione said wuickly and ran towards the girl's dorm.  
  
Ron turned towards Harry with a glare. "What the hell were you two doing?"  
  
Harry didn't answer right away but then said "We had a tickling fight, that's it."  
  
"Whatever. Do you want to play a game of chess with me? I know I'll beat you." Ron responded.  
  
*~*  
  
Snow was falling outside. It covered the grounds with its icy blanket and turned everything white. It was Christmas Eve and all of the Gryffindor Students who had stayed behind were having fun in the Common Room. Some students were playing chess, some were decorating trees, but Hermione was sitting in her room thinking about the recent events. Her head was filled with questions, possibilities and most of all.romance. What happened? It was all a blur. But Hermione could still remember details from what happened. 'There was only one things that she could remember. His eyes. Gorgeous green eyes like pools of jade so deep that it seemed like an abyss that you could be lost in forever. What am I saying? He is my best friend. I can't think about him like that. I would just all the other girls. They only loved him for his fame and looks. No, I would be just as low as them. I could think of him like that. I can't..but I do, and I can't stop' she thought. Now, tears came. They flowed freely as Hermione sat on her bed feeling depressed, confused and lonely, while the entire house was having fun in the Common Room.  
  
*~* 


End file.
